The invention relates to a stuffed personal computer toy. More particularly, the invention relates to a stuffed toy having the shape and appearance of a personal computer, and further having detachable keyboard and monitor components.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,721 to Cowling discloses an ornamental design for a stuffed toy computer doll. From the illustrations, it is clear that Cowling discloses a personified computer doll, which has legs, arms, and a face.
Several U.S. Patents disclose dolls having various attachable and detachable components. U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,232 to Tarrson discloses a take-apart simulated facial toy, which enables partial disassembly by allowing various portions of the toy face to be removed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,537 to Leahy discloses a take apart doll, in which the various body components may be held together by VELCRO-brand fastening tape. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,355 to Silverstein discloses a toy doll having a detachable pacifier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,356 to Pizellie et al. discloses a decorative toy having detachable storage areas.
Several other U.S. Patents disclose construction sets which allow for attachment and detachment of various structural members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,600 to Eid discloses a take apart toy which can be configured to resemble a car, a truck, an airplane, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,350 to Short et al. discloses a take apart toy structure having structural members which allow for the production of a variety of geometric structures, including geodesic designs.
Still other U.S. Patents disclose functioning toys which are designed to resemble personal computers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,164 to Klawitter discloses a toy computer in which its components may be initially snapped together. U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,053 to Hyman also discloses a functioning computer toy.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.